Begin To Hope
by nymphett
Summary: Edmund x OC › A Narnian girl finds herself having feelings for the Just King. Golden Age. Completed.
1. Prologue

"The storm is coming, but I don't mind."_  
— Ingrid Michaelson, Keep Breathing._

**Begin To Hope: **_**  
prologue — in which Aslan speaks **_

* * *

Let me begin by telling you, I am no storyteller. I am not good with words, or making them sound musical to the ear. I suspect people think my manner gruff— although none have had the courage to tell me so, but that is understandable. I suppose that it is a loss in a way, because my existance goes beyond time. I deftly follow the threads of fate, making years and even lifetimes go by both fast and _exhaustingly_ slow. And in that way, I am the only one who knows the rest of the story.

But that is my matter, and my duty, and something I would not give up if even such a option was available. And while they may not seem special to you, I have seen sacred things: I have seen the seasons change under my paws. I have seen children grow and laugh. I have seen true love, both lost and found. I have seen cold hearts thaw, and enemies become friends. And, even in the most dire of circumstances, I have seen people begin to hope.

And now I think I would like to tell you a story.  
Or rather, I would like to _show _you. I will let you witness things as they happened, through the impartial perspective of a stranger.

Do you hear that?  
That is the sound of time turning backwards. 

* * *

**New series. I am rather obsessed with Edmund/OC fanfic, so I thought I'd try making one of my own. More chapters**** coming soon! Remember — reviews make me happy! Disclaimer: all rights belong to their perspective owners. **


	2. Chapter 1

"Well you're contagious and I got no light  
You showed me constellations in the grass one night."  
_— Cake Bake Betty, Jesus & Austria._

**Begin To Hope:  
_chapter one._**

* * *

On a small patch of field outside Cair Paravel, a boy and a girl sit on the grass on the bellies. The girl fiddles with the tangly ends of her brown hair, fondly casting sidelong glances at the boy. His feet swing back and forth behind him, and occassionally brush the sides of her ankles. When this occurs, the girl unconsiously runs a hand over her center. As if pawing at a feeling of warmth beneath the twenty-four ribs encasing her heart.

The boy almost smiles then, one might suspect the act was purposeful. He continues to tear apart blades of grass in his hands, a few of the torn remains catching the wind and floating into his dark snare of curls.

The girl sits up, clears her throat loudly and says, "Ed, I have something for you." Her face flushes, and she pulls a letter out of one of the folds of her brocade gown and holds it out to him. It appears to be a simple letter, without the ostentation of ribbons or perfume stink. He wipes his grassy hands and takes it, no sooner than it reaches his hands does she say, "I have to go," and stand up.

"Don't go, Bonnie." He says, looking up from the letter that she seemed to have had some trouble addressing, as it had the words _"To Ed"_, _"To King Edmund"_,_ "To King Edmund The Just"._ All of them were scratched out, except for "_To Edmund"_.She looks flustered, flexing her fingers at her sides and muttering, "I ought to, Lucy will want me to help her decide what gown she'll wear tomorrow. She has several meetings, you know. And..." Her voice trails off.

"You're one of her ladies, not her servants." He says, almost in a whisper. He catches her eye and there is a long, notable silence. A breeze picks up, and chills the exposed skin of her neck. She rubs the goosebumps with the back of her hand. "I should go," she repeats with finality and, turning on her heels, marches toward Cair Paravel.

Edmund clutches the letter and looks at the lightning bugs streaking the sky behind her. The sky has turned the color of a bright bruise, and it won't be long before it is completely dark.

* * *

**Remember, kids, everytime you leave a review - mouse learns how to swordfight and a pink dolphin is born. Doesn't that sound great?  
****Oh, and let's not forget the Disclaimer: all rights belong to their respective owners. I don't own Narnia, etc.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

"Hold out for the ones you know will love you,  
Hide out from the ones you know will love you, too."  
___- __Tegan and Sara, Dark Too Soon._

**Begin To Hope:  
chapter two**

___

* * *

_

The kings and queens of Narnia sat together, enjoying a quiet feast. Lucy and Susan were excitedly talking about the up-coming party they were hosting to which every of the Narnians, Calormenes and even Archenlanders were attending. Peter smiled tightly and nodded along, his eyes glazing over the more they talked about color schemes and centerpieces.

Edmund paid them no mind, quietly stabbing at the glazed Telmar duck and peppery Fensey stew. Susan sighed and sat her fork down, looking at her little brother and saying, "Ed, you could at least pretend that you're paying attention."

"Hmm, yes." Edmund replies distractedly, sounding as if he hadn't heard what she said at all. Peter chuckled, but Susan pursed her lips disapprovingly at him. Edmund reaches down, placing a hand on the pocket of his trousers. As if the unread letter was burning a hole in his side.

"_Lady Bonnie_ will be attending the party, Edmund." Lucy says, and Edmund eyes jerk up to meet hers. He has often suspected that his young sister could read his mind, and now was no different. Lucy grins at him michieviously, and stabs at a blueberry on her plate that keeps slipping away. She had a gleam in her eye that her siblings knew was trouble.

"So?"

Lucy leans towards Susan and they began to whisper and giggle conspiratorially, in that manner only girls can. Peter quizzically looks at his sisters and sits his utensils down, raising a eyebrow at them. "Have I missed something?"

Edmund sighs darkly, sinking into his chair. One hand still lingering at his pocket - as if tempted to read it right at the table. Peter, nonplussed, looks at Susan. Who straightens up, wiping her mouth with a cloth napkin and says, "What do you expect? You and Bonnie have been close friends for quite some time, and now that you both are of age such rumors are expected."

"If you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to." Edmund leaps up, and is walking out before anyone can object. Just before he turns the corner, Lucy notices him pulling something out of his pocket.

____

* * *

_"To Edmund,  
From Bonnie._

_Someday you're going to leave._

_No, it won't be forever. But long enough that by the time you return, I will certainly be dead. And it ought to be acknowledged, even through my meekest of ways, a letter. __And I ask you, what sort of stupid self infliction is it to even begin to care about another person, when that same person you know will disappear one day, forever? __That my feelings must one day be hidden away, never to see you again?_

I apologize for how morose I must sound, but these thoughts plague me. And please, tell me I am not mad, and that I'm not hanging my hopes on something false.

_Signed,  
Lady Bonnie,  
Of the Cair Paravel High Consul."_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Narnia characters, all rights belong to their respective owners. Reviews are love, and constructive criticisms help. And please, tell me if this sucks. **


	4. Chapter 3

"You're leaving me here, dear  
along with all your letters.  
— _Stroke 9, Letters._  
**  
Begin To Hope  
_chapter 3_**

* * *

On the morning of the party, Edmund looks out his window. The rain was fogging up the glass, leaving trails of condensation running down. In his hand, an ink quill. He turned his attention back to the _very_ blank sheet of parchment on his desk.

The youngest King's quarter were simple, but comfortable. There were many stuffed chairs and cushions, along with other tokens that Edmund enjoyed. Like his many swords, or his solid gold chess-set. At his door a wolf stood guard, his eyelids sagging sleepily. "Rabanstre?" Edmund asked. The wolf jumped with a start, and tousled his silky grey fur with a shake. "Yes, sir?"

Edmund cleared his throat, and looked at the pile of crumpled papers at his feet. "What would you say to a girl that you liked?"  
Rabanstre straightened up, his teeth exposed in a small smile. "Well, sir, I don't think I'd say anything. I'd put a nice fresh rabbit at her feet and she'd get the message." The wolf's tongue wagged at the thought, it _was_ before breakfast after all.

Edmund sighed, "I don't think that'll work for me."

Rabanstre shrugged at him.

* * *

Lucy ran hands over her wardrobe, an assortment of gowns in every color and fabric variation greeting her fingers. Bonnie sat comfortably on one of the lounge chairs, smiling at her friend's expression. The young queen had her hair in rag-curls, and she asked aloud, "What shall we wear tonight? And I insist you wear one of mine, so don't even _think _of arguing."

Bonnie laughed and stood up to admire them. Lucy held up a silky sheath, but they both agreed the neckline was too low for such an event. _Especially _if some of the more rowdy Telmars were present. They considered a taffeta burgundy gown, but the shade wasn't favorable for either of  
their skintones.

"I like this one for you, Luce." Bonnie said, gesturing to a pale yellow gown, with drooping bell sleeves and a pearl encrusted collar. Lucy's eyes gleamed, and she laid it down on her bed. "Definitely." She agreed.

"And now you," Lucy said, flipping through the racks of outfits, searching. "All of the Telmar and Archenland women wear bright jewel tones, and wear lavishly gaudy jewelry - you should be simple." She said, and pulled out a pristine white gown with frothy layers that trailed behind it. "If I wear that, I'll look like one of those silly forest nymphs." Bonnie said, defensively looking at the frock.

"No, it's perfect. You'll stand out by not _trying _to stand out. It's ingenious!" Lucy chuckled, and nodded in agreement with herself. "I'll heat up the curling iron, and we'll do your hair next." Bonnie did something between a laugh and a sigh, and followed Lucy out of the room. 

* * *

Edmund sighed with relief, and set the quill back down on his desk. He gently folded the finished letter into the inner pocket of his vest. He crackled his knuckles, and stretched like a cat. "I did it," He said aloud to himself.

Rabanstre padded into the room, "Queen Susan asked me to enquire if you had gotten properly dressed." The wolf nodded upon his regality, so unlike his usual casual attire - layers of fine silk, leather and cotton. His vest encrusted with sapphires, and luscious silver arm braces with Narnian markings on them. And his crown, a beautiful thing crafted out of pure silver and covered in precious jewels.

Edmund nodded, "Yes, thank you."

"Queen Susan also said that if you are dressed to promptly arrive for the opening ceremonies, unlike last time." Rabanstre said, his tail whipping on the floor behind him. Edmund chuckled and nodded again. He grabbed his sword and sheath off his table, and strapped it to his belt. He checked his pocket again, just to make sure the letter was still there. "Tell Susan I will, _this time._"

* * *

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Reviews are awesome and help my inspiration. Seriously, whenever I read a kind review, I automatically find something to write on. Just sayin. Also I promise this is the last filler chapter before the big party, heh.**


	5. Chapter 4

"Change came in disguise of revelation and set his soul on fire,  
She said she always knew he'd come around."  
_—The Killers, Dustland Fairytale_

**Begin To Hope  
_chapter four_**

* * *

The room was an uproar of laughing, talking and clinking glasses. Telmar women with eyes lined with kohl slinked around the room, their many bracelets and necklaces loudly marking their presence. Peter and Susan played host by making their way across the party, saying hello to each guest and getting caught up in polite chit-chat.

Edmund sat quietly, trying to stay focused on the one-ended conversation that a Duchess (or something similar, he could not remember) was chattering into his ear. She kept forcefully batting her eyes in a manner she must have thought was charming, but Edmund thought looked like she had something caught in her eye. "Don't you agree, my King?" She asked, talking about some bland topic he had not interest in.

Lucy was sitting on a table a few away and, noticing his bored expression, gestured for him to come over. Edmund cleared his throat, "If you'll excuse me, madame." He said, nearly sprinting away from the woman - who by then had already transferred her flirtatious attentions to Peter.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Edmund said enthusiastically, sitting down next to her. "Well, you didn't seem quite satisfied with your company." Lucy said, and chuckled.

Edmund nodded, "Wouldn't shut up, that one. Kept chattering on about her bird collection."  
"_Bird _collection?" Lucy repeated, her eyebrows shooting up. Edmund scratched his head and laughed. "I _think_ that's what she said."

At the table next to them, a group of Telmars were playing some kind of drinking game and were loudly slamming down their glasses and laughing in a manner that was close to a roar. "Bonnie looks quite stunning, doesn't she?" Lucy said, gesturing across the room.

Bonnie was making her way across the room, the long ends of her dress following her ankles. She looked for familiar faces, but hadn't seen any so far. She was nervously twisting her fingers in her hands. Her chestnut hair stood out against her fair skin and white dress. Her lips looked redder from her anxiously biting them, and her eyes shined brighter than ever.

"Gracious, Edmund, stop gaping at her." Lucy said, but there was laughter in her voice. Edmund reddened and shushed her, his eyes back on the table. Bonnie was still aimlessly wandering around_. _He wondered if she was looking for him, and turned red all over again.

"Uh oh," Lucy muttered. And Edmund saw from afar a tall Telmar man with big shoulders approach Bonnie, who looked like a child in comparison to his hulking frame. He said something to her, and Bonnie broke out in a blush that spread across her face and down her neck. She looked down at her feet, timidly, and nodded along to whatever the man was saying. The man was grinning roguishly, and leaning closer with each word.

"Looks like your too late, Ed." Lucy said.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, unfortunately. **


	6. Chapter 5

"Your slow shaking fingertips show that you're scared like me,  
so let's pretend we're alone."  
**—**_Secondhand Serenade, Vulnerable.  
_

**Begin To Hope  
_chapter five  
_**

* * *

.

Edmund shuffled past the groups of people, until finally approaching Bonnie and the Telmarine. His hands were heavy fists at his sides, and his jaw was set determinedly. Bonnie was looking closely at the various medals and medallions the man had plastered onto his shirt. "Pardon me, am I interrupting?"

Bonnie looked up, her face breaking into a grin when she saw him. He looked at the Telmar, stony-faced. "Would you excuse us for a moment?" He said, and the Telmar raised a heavy brow at his red-faced agitation, but nodded and walked away. "Ed! Where have you been, I've been-" Bonnie said, and taking in his state of manner, "Are you alright?"

"What were you doing with that man?" Bonnie asked, "That Telmar? He struck up a conversation with me, what do you think?"  
"I think he wanted more than your conversation," Edmund sulked, crossing his forearms over his chest.

Bonnie laughed, her loose hair shaking about her shoulders. "Oh, Edmund. I can't believe it."  
"What?" He asked, looking at her confusedly. "Well, it's just - you're jealous!" She said, laughing even harder. "I never thought I'd see the day. And of a Telmarine, no less."

"Quiet, you." He said, but he was laughing now, too. He shoved her lightly, and she nearly tripped into a table. This sent them into seizures of laughter, and they wiped tears from their eyes. "Not very graceful, are you?" He chided. She tried to reach for him to hit, but couldn't catch him. "Get back I say!" He said, in a faux commanding voice. "Listen to your king!"

She tried to shove him again, but he moved and she missed and nearly fell off her heels. He caught her in his arms and steadied her, and they stopped laughing.  
.

* * *

.

Lucy watched her brother hold her friend in his arms for longer than necessary, and then both turn red. She heard her brother then say, as unsuavely as she had ever heard anyone say anything, "Uhm, would you care to dance?" And miraculously, Bonnie said yes and was lead away to the dance floor by Edmund.

Susan was sitting at the time with her, caught her eye and said, "Took them long enough."

.

* * *

.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. Keep reviewing, guys! Tell me how I'm doing. :)**


	7. Chapter 6

"My hands are shaking, from carrying this torch  
From carrying this torch, for you."_**  
**__— Sondre Lerche, My Hands Are Shaking.__**  
**_

**Begin To Hope  
_chapter six_**

* * *

.

Edmund escorted Bonnie to her door. Bonnie, whose feet were sore from dancing, wobbled most of the way. She carried the train of her dress, which had gotten annoying long ago, in her hands. As they reached her door, and Bonnie turned to say goodnight_**—**_ (She could hear her heartbeat clattering loudly in her chest, or was that his?)

He placed his hand on the back of her neck, gently pulling her in_**—**_and he kissed her.

He felt like an eternity, a lifetime, while their lips softly touched. And then again, more curiously. And again. And again.  
They broke apart, lips swollen and pink-faced. He cleared his throat, and did a little bow before walking away, "Good night." He said, and she curtsied back at him, nearly tipping over from her head spinning.

Good night indeed.

.

* * *

.

In her room, she sighed happily as she pulled off her shoes and slipped into a nightgown. And, with the hiss of a match, lit a lantern and sat it at her bedside. She looked into her vanity mirror as she ran a comb through her hair, gingerly touching the place on her lips where another mouth had been minutes before.

She pulled the covers over herself, and heard a sound. She looked around, quizzically. Looking for some sign of intrusion, until finally settling her eyes on the door. Where, slipped under the crack, was a letter.

.

* * *

.

_"To Bonnie,  
From Edmund._

_I cannot guarantee anything. The only thing I can promise you is that _your _heart is ever, ever safe with mine. And that I always have, and will aways, love you. My world would be a vast spiral of hopelessness without you in it, Bonnie. I cannot say it more bluntly than that.  
_

_Signed,  
King Edmund The Just,  
King of Cair Paravel."_

.

* * *

.  
As Bonnie read the letter, her hands shaking and twisting her hair around her fingers, she heard a sound. She looked around, _was it another letter?_ She pulled off the sheets, and leaped up and_**—**_

and she felt something slip over her eyes, and she screamed, and everything went dark.  
.

* * *

.  
.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, etc. All rights belong to their respective owners.  
**_**  
**_


	8. Chapter 7

_._

"Well you're my favourite bird and when you sing  
_I really do wish you'd wear my ring_  
_no matter what they say, I am still the king_  
_and now the storm is coming, the storm is coming in."_  
_**—**Brand New , Degausser_

**Begin To Hope  
_chapter seven_**

* * *

.

Bonnie woke up in a empty room, completely dark excepting a new streaks of light let in through the very high barred window. She tried to make out her surroundings - the room was nothing but cold concrete, and a door with several padlocks. She stood up **— **almost falling when her legs went went beneath her. She was completely unaware of where she was, or how long she was asleep. She noticed a dark shape in the corner of the room, and braced her fists as she approached it.

**— **It was a Rabbit.

She let out a loud relieved sigh. It was an old thing, with patches of grey in his matted fur. She stepped closer, now frowning as she noticed the dark gashes along his haunches and sides. "_Hello?_" She asked, nudging his paw with her foot.

His large brown eyes shot open and he looked around in a frenzy. "Get back, I tell you! _Get back!_" It yelled defensively, bouncing back and stomping his heavy feet on the ground with a thud. But his eyes caught hers, and in them fear was replaced with confusion.

"Hi, my name is Bonnie. Do you know where we are?" She said soothingly, even though her hands were still clearly shaking. The rabbit's fur relaxed. "Oh, thank goodness." He said, "I thought he was back. My name is Elias." Bonnie furrowed her brow, a chill took hold of her spine and sent her into little shivery tremors. "You thought _who_ was back?"

"The man with the whip."

.

* * *

"The door was smashed in, Ed. And there was broken glass." Peter tried reasoning, looking at his brother, whose dark eyes were far away. It felt like days since they discovered Bonnie was missing, and it had only been a few hours. "No," Edmund breathed, his voice hitching. Peter looked away, he was never good at reasoning with him.

Edmund's next reaction was to march outside into the stable, his jaw set, and saddle up his finest horse. Peter and Lucy exchanged a look, and sprinted off after him. Lucy was yelling and tugging at his sleeves. "Where are you going **— **We don't even know who took her!"

"Someone will know something." He replied sharply, latching his sword sheath onto his belt. Peter grabbed his shoulders and shook him, Edmund let out a aggitated puff of breath and swatted his arms away. Peter growled, "Listen to me, whoever did this _will _pay dearly. But right now, it is a trap. They've taken her to get your attention!"

"And they're going to get it."

.

* * *

.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to their respective owners. Thanks for the reviews, guys! I really appreciate it.**

.


	9. Chapter 8

.  
"But I believe that lovers should be tied together  
and thrown into the ocean in the worst of weather,  
and left there to drown in their innocence."  
_** —** Bright Eyes, A Perfect Sonnet._

**Begin To Hope  
_chapter eight_**  
.

* * *

.

Bonnie looked at the door that held her in, running her finger over the sides for weak points and finding none. She turned on her heels, and began to feel around the walls. She was unevenly breathing in anxious puffs of air, her brows furrowed intensely. "Stop pacing," Elias said, his nose twitching.

"We have to get out of here," She murmured back. The Rabbit sat on the concrete floor, watching the human feel every inch of the small room. But there was nothing, no magic button hidden in the walls that would set them free. "There's no way out," He replied, without much thought and a bland shake of his ears.

The girl made a low inaudible sound, and slid down onto the floor. The Rabbit now noticed , even in the dim light, that her eyes were glassy. Tears swelled in them, threatening to spill at the slightest motion. She rubbed at her cheeks, in a manner that struck him as incredibly child-like.

The Rabbit sighed, and slowly hopped next to her. The girl seemed comforted by it. And though he would never had stood for it in any other situation, he allowed her to hold him and stroke his fur, mottling his back with tears. "Hush, It'll be alright," He said, though his voice sounding uncertain.

* * *

.

Bonnie had fallen asleep with Elias snuggled into the crook of her leg. He was snoring, and twitching his big feet. Bonnie smiled, sadness still on her face still. He was so small that he fit perfectly. She wiped her moist cheeks with the back of her hand. And then_** —**_

"Ah!" She gasped suddenly, awakening Elias with a start.

"What? What is it?" The Rabbit asked, putting on the same defensive stance as he had before. He looked at the human, and was surprised to find that the girls eyes were shining. Though, not from tears. Not like before. She brushed him off her leg, and stood up.

"I have a plan."

.  


* * *

.

Edmund tightly clutched the reins, urging Phillip on. He only had a few days until his siblings got worried and would try and catch up. And they would only slow him down. "Do you know what we're looking for, sire?" The horse asked, though his voice loyally never betrayed any lack of trust in the King's plan.

"No," Edmund muttered, "But this is the only safe path out of Cair Paravel. Whoever took her had to have taken this path. They had to have left _something_. Some trace..." His voice trailed off, darkly.

The horse frowned, deep in thought. He could hear the pain in the young King's voice. Phillip shook his head and whinnied, declaring with bravado, "And we shall find her if it kills me."

.

* * *

.

You want me to do what?" Elias said, his rising shrilly until Bonnie hushed him. She explained again, "I'll hoist you up to the window, you climb through it and get help. It's simple, you can do it." Her face was hopeful. Elias looked up at the window, which looked much higher to him than it did to her.

The Rabbit hesitated, but after a moment, nodded. Bonnie gently lifted him and kissed the top of his head. "Thank you," she said. Elias responded with a grunt and hopped through the bars.

"I'll be back." He promised.

.

* * *

.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. All rights belong to their respective owners. Bonnie and Elias are my brain-children, the rest are belong to C.S Lewis. Reviews make me happy. :) **


	10. Chapter 9

"And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat."  
_— Florence + The Machine, Cosmic Love._

**Begin To Hope  
_chapter nine_**

.

* * *

.  
"What is that in the road?" Edmund asked Phillip as they rode on, dragging the Horse into a stop with his reins. Across from them, there was an Animal laying motionless. Edmund demounted, and approached it.

"A Rabbit, I think." Phillip said.  
And it was, a old Rabbit with patchy fur. It looked half-dead.

Edmund cleared his throat, "Sir?" He said, gently poking the creature with the tip of his boot, "Are you alright?"  
The Rabbit pried open a weary eye, "King Edmund," He gasped with shock, and with what strength he could muster, touched his nose to the ground in a bow.

"I'm going to pick you up, alright?" Edmund addressed him, and he nodded weakly back. Edmund pulled the creature into his arms, and slung him onto Phillip's saddle. Edmund took out his canteen, and gave the Rabbit a few sips of water. "What happened to you?" Edmund asked, looking through his pack for antiseptic and bandages to clean his filthy wounds - some old, some new.

"I was taken. Tortured," The Rabbit explained, in between swallows. "I've been there for so many nights, so many nights." He said, shaking his ears. Phillip caught the King's eye, his face stern. The Rabbit continued, "My name is Elias, might I add," with another small bow.

"Nice to meet you, Elias, though I wish it were under different circumstance." Edmund said, "And why would anyone want to hurt you?"

"It's Prince Rabadash," The Rabbit said, "He's been taking prisoners, trying to get information about Narnia, and_—_" The Rabbit's fur suddenly bristled, and his eyes widened. "_Oh_!" He gasped, "We must go! The girl!"

Edmund's body straightened with a jolt, "What girl?" He asked, his voice not betraying his hopefulness even as the Rabbit explained that there had been a girl with him in the cell.

"Lady Bonnie," Phillip breathed, his ears perked up.

"She got me out of there. Sent me to get help, and by Aslan's mane, If I didn't find a King." The Rabbit faced forward, and with a shaking paw, pointed. Though his face remained set, and did not deter. "That way, sir!"

Edmund hopped onto Phillip's saddle, clutching the reins. Without needing command, Phillip began to charge onward. His loyal warhorse would lead him to her. He would find her, he would bring her home.  
.

* * *

.

A tall dark man stood in front of Bonnie, outrage on his face. He had come in looking for Elias, and when he wasn't there, had turned to Bonnie. "What have you done, you filthy Narnian?" He cried, flakes of spittle landing on her face. Her body went into little tremors of revulsion at his closeness.

Her eyes caught a pin on his shirt, it was bronze and was stamped with the Calormen coat of arms. Elias was right, it was Prince Rabadash who was behind everything. In his hand, the man held a leather whip.

"You _will_ tell me everything you know about Cair Paravel and their army, as I see fit. Or else, as my superiors have given permission, I will handle you myself." The man said, snapping the whip into the thick callused palm of his hand. Bonnie bit down of her bottom lip to muffle her own gasp, tasting copper.

"However, you are a pretty enough maiden. Pretty enough for a King, or so I've heard," He said, winking brusquely and reaching out to run a hand roughly over her cheek. "And if you'll comply with me, I'll make certain that you are protected by Calormen."

She shuddered, jerking her head back. "Never," She whispered, "I would _never_ betray them," She thought of Edmund, how much he hated himself for something he had once done a long time ago, when he was only a child. And how, in the past few years of their friendship she had noticed him hating himself a little less, a little less. She loved him so much.

And certainly, she would die for him.

She straighten up, gathering what courage she had left and clutching her fists tight. She said, loudly. "I would rather die a friend of Narnia, than live a traitor."

The man with the whip looked at her and grinned, his teeth gleaming wolfishly.

.

* * *

.  
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights belong to their respective owners. I'd like to thank everyone who has left a review, inspiring me to churn these out faster. Pygmypuff_—_ thank you for pointing that out! I'll definitely try to correct that. And Jtoasn, thanks for being my fateful reader! **


	11. Chapter 10

"So give your love to me, I'm gonna keep it carefully  
So deep in the treasure chest below my breast."  
_— Patrick Wolf, The Magic Position._

**Begin To Hope  
_chapter ten_**

.

* * *

.

The man ran a hunting knife down the curve of Bonnie's stomach, lightly digging into the flesh and leaving little red tracks behind the point. His eyes were gleaming, delighted at her discomfort. Her hands, tied above her on a hook, were screaming at the tightness of the chains. The man was humming under his breath, feeling around for weak points on her that would send her squirming.

She would allow herself to cry, but not to weaken. She wouldn't beg for mercy. He had cut her, but not deeply yet. He was playing with her _—_ and going about it smartly, too. He had tied up her arms in such a manner that if she struggled, her shoulders would dislocate. "Are you absolutely certain that you won't side with us?" He asked, digging his fingernails into her chin.

"Yes," She said, her voice hitching. The man nodded, reaching over and dug the blade into her stomach. She could feel her shirt suddenly grow wet, blood freely spilling from the wound now in her side.

"Pity," The man responded, twisting the handle of the blade deeper.

.

* * *

.

The building was discreet, nearly unnoticeable from the outside _—_ the walls were overgrown with moss and vines, and the door remained the only obvious trait that it was a structure at all. No one would have guessed the sinister means that the dungeon was used for.

Edmund, Elias and Phillip reached the building in haste. Elias told Edmund about the window, but Edmund wasn't in the mood in sneak around. He was going to save her, even if he had to fight everyone that stood in her way. "Elias, you stay with Phillip and prepare for a quick escape." He said.

"Ahem, my King," Elias began, timidly, "I'd like to go with you, if it isn't to much trouble." The Rabbit looked much improved from before, but his gashes still ran deep. Edmund looked at the little creature with admiration, being reminded of a phrase he had heard and once liked. _Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear.  
_

"Of course, if you feel up to it." He said, and pulled from his saddlebag a small dagger that would fit well enough. Elias hopped down from Phillip's saddle, clutching the dagger and following Edmund to the building.

.

* * *

.

Edmund wasted no time with discussion, two men guarded the entrance and he promptly ran them down, cutting their hands (where had been reaching for their blades) into ribbons. But those were only the guards_—_

Elias proved himself surprisingly useful as they fought the soldiers, slashing at feet and their ankle tendons with little hesitation. No one saw it coming. Meanwhile, Edmund sped through combat. Peter had once proudly called him the Sword of Narnia, and true, he was masterful with a blade.

One of them tried to smash Edmund's head in with club, but the weapon was too heavy for the man and it slowed him down, and he was gutted in moments. Most of the men seemed to be lackeys, they must not have thought that anyone would escape and spoil their secret hideout. They weren't prepared for battle.

Edmund heard a stranger call out his name. Sounding surprisingly calm in the chaos. Edmund turned, it was a man with a coat of arms covered in medals. He was clearly in charge of this location. His face was heavy with scars. "You don't know me, but I am Lord Sult. And you are killing _my _men," He said, his lips pulled back in a sneer as he drew his blade. Edmund didn't respond, but cut through the men and ran toward Sult, his blade prepared to strike.

Sult let out a bark of a laugh, and kicked over the torch that had been burning at the table by his side.

I should tell you now, that one of the main Calormen exports was oil. They were a nation built heavily on slave labor, and their uses along others, was to dig up the oil that lay untouched under the city. Then they packed it, and send it away to be sold to the Archenland and Telmar merchants and importers. Sult made sure to aim the torch at one of the barrels of oil that were brought in to be shipped.

Before Edmund could stop him, the building was aflame, filled with the hissing of smoke.

.

* * *

.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. All rights belong to their respective owners. Sorry, I suck pretty bad at combat scenes. Please review, and tell me where I can improve.  
**

.**  
**


	12. Chapter 11

"A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes  
I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind."  
—_ Florence + The Machine, Cosmic Love. _

**Begin To Hope  
_chapter eleven_**

.

* * *

.

Lord Sult leaped towards Edmund, his sword aimed for his heart. Edmund stayed put, defending himself — but as Sult drew nearer, slashing at him with all he could. Sult was more agile than he looked, and avoided anything fatal. Edmund could feel the ground shaking, the structure was falling apart. Elias said that the dungeon where they were keeping Bonnie was on the bottom floor...

Edmund swung at Sult, who parred the blow. But at the same time, Edmund brought his blade down with as much force as he could, shattering Sult's hand with a sickening _crunch. _Sult screamed, his whole body shuddering at the pain. As he did, Edmund kicked Sult square in the stomach, sending him backwards into the flames that then engulfed his body.

But Edmund had no time to watch Sult die, in an instant he was running down the stairs. As he reached the bottom floor, the smoke got thicker, filling Edmund's lungs as he dodged past people intent on killing him. Avoiding the flames, and the pieces of burning wood and plaster that was falling from the ceiling.

He looked down the long hallway full of identical doors, and called out for her.

"_Edmund! I'm here_!" Bonnie's voice weakly called out from one of the rooms. He looked at the padlocks on the door, he had no key. He braced his shoulder and ran into the door, and it barely budged. But he could hear Bonnie coughing, choking on the smoke that was caged in the room with her, so he tried again. And again. His side was screaming at him, but he persevered. He tried again, and this time the rusted hinges fell away.

Bonnie's arms were chained up, and hung on a meat hook that hung from the rafters. Her nightgown was torn in places, and stuck to her body from the dark blood that pooled around her side. She was crying tears of relief that cut through the dirt caked on her cheeks.

"Oh, Bonnie." He said, emotion cracking his voice. He grabbed her waist, careful for the large gash on her side, and lifting her off the rafters. Before her feet could hit the ground, she hooked her hands around his neck and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. Moisture rubbed off on his cheeks, and he kissed her wet eyelashes as she sighed.

"We'll conclude this later," He said with a cheeky grin, and lifted her out of the room, dodging flames and falling objects. They found Elias upstairs still fending off enemies, he was breathing heavily and save for a small piece of flesh that had been taken out of his right ear - seemed to be doing quite well. Edmund drew his sword and helped him cut down the last few Calormen. Elias saw Bonnie and looked pleased, snuggling up to her ankles gratefully.

"Let's go home," She said.

.

* * *

.

Phillip carried them all back. Edmund and Bonnie somewhat comfortably sharing the saddle, while Elias sat on the space between Phillip's ears. Edmund kept checking the bandages he had forced on her wounds, despite her objections. She had been hurt — his eyes furrowing every time he looked at the purple bruises that were sprinkled over her arms and legs — but she was safe.

She kept dozed off against him, her hand sleepily drawn around his waist. "You guys saved my life," She whispered once while only half-awake. "Thank you," She leaned closer against Edmund's back, mumbling drowsily to him, "And I love you_ so much_." and falling back into sleep.

Edmund sighed contentedly. "I think that last part was aimed at me, sir." Elias said, turning back at them and trying to maintain a straight face, but failing. Phillip chuckled.

"Then I shall be forced to challenge you to a duel for her affections," Edmund replied, laughing along with the two of them as they rode, finally, home to Cair Paravel.

.

* * *

.  
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to their respective owners. I can't believe how fast I am writing this story, eek. Only about five or so chapters left! (Or at least, that's how many I think it'll be.) Don't forget to leave a review. :)  
**


	13. Chapter 12

"Fix me to a chain around your neck  
and wear me like a nickel"  
—_ Brand New, The No Seatbelt Song. _

**Begin To Hope  
_chapter twelve_**

. 

* * *

.

Bonnie and Lucy sit on the patio of Cair Paravel, eating blueberries and talking animatedly. A thin white Cat named Bowen curled itself around Lucy's ankles. Elias sits on the tabletop, stretching out in the sun while watching Bowen, whose brilliant blue eyes were flashing curiously at the old Rabbit.

Bonnie's wounds were healing nicely under her bandages. They were itching, which Edmund had explained was a good sign, but the constant desire to scratch was driving her out of her rocker, and she found herself absentmindedly patting at it with the palm of her hand. Lucy resembled a china doll, wearing a pale blue dress and her hair all in ringlets. Her pristine royal appearance only slightly lessened by the way her lips were stained blue by the fruit. "And when will the engagement be announced?" Lucy asked, hiding her grin behind the china teacup she was drinking from.

Bonnie flushed up to her neck, rearranging the skirt of her dress. "Not anytime soon," She replied, barely above a mumble. Though it was generally acknowledged that she was being courted by the King, it was being handled privately. Not like the lavish ways that Archenlanders go about it.

But the Cair Paravel court was especially inquisitive when the Kings were involved. Bonnie's parents, long since passed unto Aslan's Country, had been of the few humans who had wandered into Narnia over the years seemingly by accident. And it was times like these that made Bonnie wish they were still here to ask questions of.

"Well, that's not what I heard, or was I not supposed to say anything?" Lucy said, pressing a finger over her lips and winking mischievously

.

* * *

.

Peter and Edmund rode down the grassy hills, their horses striding beneath them. From afar, they could see Lucy and Bonnie talking on the patio. Lucy was enthusiastically gesturing her hands about whatever she was talking about.

Bonnie looked over and saw him approaching and her whole body flushed with pleasure. The two Kings dismounted and joined the girls, their horses contentedly beginning to eat the grass beneath them. Peter called over a faun who brought them more fruit, which was fresh and smeared their fingers as they ate.

Edmund brushed his hand against Bonnie's as she reached for a napkin. Things as insignificant as the contact of their skin was still exciting to her. He knew this, and used it as the sweetest means of cruelty - brushing his fingertips over the small of her back as she talked to someone else, watching her shiver and bristle. "Stop that," She'd whisper, her eyes twinkling. But he wouldn't.

The past few days had been blissful peace, and she wanted nothing more than to lay with him in the shade until the whole world stopped spinning.

.

* * *

.

They were sitting by the fireplace, their legs interlaced. Bonnie held a book in her lap, but her eyes kept catching his profile at her side and distracted her and she found herself re-reading the same sentence over and over again.

He made a thoughtful sound, as if he was about to speak — but then they heard someone running through the halls outside the door. They were yelling, "_The white stag! The white stag has been spotted!" _

_._

* * *

.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Bonnie said, her face pale as she held tightly to her arm. Edmund and his siblings had been determinedly hunting the enchanted white stag for many days and now that someone had finally spotted it, they were all jumping to hunt it. But there was something about it that set a knot deep in her stomach.

"Don't worry so much," He replied, nuzzling his face against her forehead, their hair falling together in a mass of black and brown tangles.  
She bit down on her lip, his skin warming her like a sun. "I love you," He said, leaning down and planting a kiss on her complacent mouth.

"I love you, too." She said, and as he grabbed his sword sheath, watched him walk out of the door for the very last time.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to their respective owners. Please review :)**


	14. Chapter 13

.

"Let me give my love to you, let me take your hand  
And as we walk in the dimming light, oh darling understand  
that everything, everything, everything ends."  
—_Death Cab For Cutie, Meet Me On The Equinox._

**Begin To Hope  
_chapter thirteen_**

.

* * *

.

**one year later**

The word has spread across Narnia quickly, "_The kings and queens have returned to their homeland! They have left us!" _It hurts her so badly, this stupid love. She realizes that she'll never see him again. Loss is as aparent in her face as having blue eyes or brown hair. It is a part of her now, it runs down into her bones. Cair Paravel is empty now, she wouldn't stay. She lives in a house near the forest, a small cabin that some of the fauns helped her build. Elias stays with her, he understands how much the loneliness hurts her.

"Why don't you visit Alora today?" Elias would ask, nudging her. Alora was a forest nymph who lived nearby that Bonnie was friends with. She'd just shrug, say she didn't feel like it today. She used to be pale, but now her skin was white as milk and she looked unhealthy. Everyone looked down on her now, like she was a widow. She hated it, Elias knew by the way she avoided people.

Elias worries about her, especially after the incident with the witch - a crone had come to the door offering Bonnie the chance to see him again only if she sacrificed her voice. She slammed the door in her face, but Bonnie was clearly shaken. A part of her wanted to go ask Susan what she should do, but then she remembered that she couldn't.

She sat on the porch, looking at the twilight sky. She imagined that it was the same night as when she laid with Edmund on the grass and watched the sun go down. She could almost imagine him sitting close, the shape of his profile beside her. It gave her goosebumps.

"Are you alright?" Elias asked.

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me so much." She said, looking at him gratefully as he hopped back inside. She looked ahead and wished that there were lightening bugs in the sky, like there once had. She does not know it, but tonight will be the night she sees Aslan for the first time.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to their respective owners. Sorry for the short chapter! Please review :)**


	15. Chapter 14

_****_

.

"But the world can spin so madly, and love can hurt so badly  
And stories end so sadly, but this is not the end."  
_— Katie Herzig, Forevermore._

**Begin To Hope  
chapter fourteen**

.

* * *

.

She opens her eye, and for a moment, thinks she is hallucinating. Aslan stands in front of her, looking at her with his great golden eyes. She lets out a gasp that reverberates in the silence. She kneels wobbily, trembling with shock, and he gestures for her to stand. And she is almost sure she has a sense that he is smiling. He is surrounded by a warm glow that lets off a breeze and tickles her face. It feels peaceful, so strong it almost feels like sleepiness. It is safety.

_"Dear girl, I suspect you're wondering why I stand before you now?"_ He says, his voice a deep purr. Her lips curve into a small smile. She hasn't smiled in a long time. She remembers why she hasn't, why she was in such pain, and nods. Aslan steps closer, and she can feel her hair fluttering behind her head with the motion. _"You're a good person, Bonnie. I have watched you, just as I watch all of my Narnian friends. You have a kind heart." _Aslan doesn't speak with the pretext of flattery or falseness, and so his words have that much more weight. _"And though it is a kind heart, it is damaged none the less."_

Her breath catches in her throat, "Yes, Aslan." She whispers, and has a unexplainable urge to touch his mane that she rightfully resists. Something about him is so parental, so comforting and strong that it reminds her what it felt like when her father was still alive.

_"You love someone, and he is gone. You think you will never see him again."_ She doesn't nod, feels no need to. Aslan knows. She feels no shame as moisture from her eyes fall down her cheeks in trails as she looks at him. Aslan leans closer to her face, and she is suddenly aware of every pore of her skin. _"Dear Bonnie, there is something you do not know."_

"What, oh please tell me?" She asks, her voice squeaking childishly.

Aslan large mouth curves into a smile, _"This boy you love? I know him well, and I know his heart just as I know yours now. I know that these hearts are interlaced. Poor young Bonnie, your mother used to read you the Stories Of Old. And in them, they teach that love is the most powerful thing. It can break any curse or bond, I know this personally. And sacrifical love is the most powerful of all. You have been tempted by a witch, a sin that would have achieved momentary happiness. Love? Yes. That is a powerful thing."_

He leans even closer, and she feels the warmth of his fur bristling against her ear._ "You will seen him again, that I promise. But things cannot happen the same way twice, and you must leave."_ He says.

_Oh Aslan_, she sighs. She is suddenly more tired than she has ever been before. He reaches down and breathes his sweet breath into his face, it smells like every scent that Bonnie has ever been fond of. Like fresh grass, cinnamon rolls, mint tea and rain. She feels herself falling gently onto the grass, and she closes her heavy eyes — certain that it was the last time. And it was.

It all depends on how you look at it.

.

* * *

.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to their respective owners. Please review! The next chapter is the epilogue, I can't believe it! I've never completed such a long story, let alone finished one so quickly! :) **


	16. Epilogue

.

.

"Begin to hope and all the colors start to begin  
To start to open all the change beneath the light  
And all us start to change, beneath the open  
All begin to light."  
— _Regina Spektor, Begin To Hope._

**Begin To Hope  
chapter fourteen — epilogue**

.

* * *

.

She can feel herself changing — her body being pulled in different directions. It feels so strange that she is afraid to open her eyes. A apart of her thinks, _bravery is rewarded. _The voice almost sounds like Aslan and she wonders if it _is_ him talking.

She opens her eyes.

.

* * *

.

And she is standing in a field.

She looks again, realizes that it is not a field but the backyard to a large mansion. She walks around and finds a mailbox, in swooping cursive it reads _Professor Kirke_. She reaches out to touch it, and suddenly wonders why her fingers look so small.

Walking up to the window, she sees herself. Only she is _not_ herself, or, she isn't the herself that she has been. She looks exactly like she did when she was nine years old — her brown hair tied in plaits with bows, her cheeks are round and flushed, she is wearing a cherry red jumper that she remembers she used to wear, and when she opens her mouth she sees her little gappy teeth. "What in the world," She asks aloud, but it comes out in a girlish squeak that belongs to a child. She looks down at her shiny buckle shoes and wonders what is going on, or if this is a very vivid dream.

She realizes that the front yard isn't empty after all, because there are four figures standing not far off. They are holding what she assumes are croquet mallets, and she walks over hoping for some explaination. But what she sees makes her heart stop —

The smaller boy has dark curling hair that falls over his face as he hits a green croquet ball with his mallet. His nose is sprinkled with freckles that shrunch up on his nose as he misses the shot. She would know that face, that profile, anywhere. It is real, it is really real and it is him.

"Edmund," She whispers, breathlessly.

And she nearly starts to cry right on the spot, or maybe faint. But she is more determined than that. _Thank you Aslan, _she says to herself and dearly hopes that he hears it. (And he does, but she doesn't know it.) She blinks her bleary eyes as she begins to run towards him with her new, clumsy legs.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights belong to their respective owners. Etc.  
Wow! Thank you for all the reviews and kind words, I really appreciate them and wouldn't have written this so fast if you hadn't motivated me. I hope you enjoyed my little story, I enjoyed making it! And despite the sore back and aching knuckles, it really was worth slaving over the laptop to write all this out if even one person liked reading it. I might consider writing something like a sequel in the future, if anyone is interested? Let me know. Anyway, thank you all again!**

x o x o  
— nymphett


	17. Update

**Hello, everyone! It's me again! I just wanted to let you all know that I'm going to begin working on the sequel to Begin To Hope. I was wondering if you all had any suggestions regarding the direction the story will take. Should I retell the story of Prince Caspian, and change the events due to Bonnie being a part of the gang? Or should I try something else different all together?**

Let me know! I'm hoping to have the first chapter up as soon as possible. And, again, thank you all for the reviews that you've given me for Begin To Hope. You've all said so many kind words, especially considering all of the flaws I find when I reread it now. Hah.

x o  
nymphett 


End file.
